


Walking On Sunshine

by Devisama



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fan Art, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: "I could only do this because of you. There's nothing else that would have made this happy.""Cup?""We've won three. It's not like this. You're more to me than that. This is it for me, you're it for me."-  Feeling The Sun From Both Sides by secretsidgenowriter





	Walking On Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsidgenowriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feeling The Sun From Both Sides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822734) by [secretsidgenowriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter). 



**Author's Note:**

> I know but I couldnt help but use that for the title lmao
> 
> Gift for SSGW because as soon as I finished their fic this popped into my head. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Week 5 -Magic For the fluff fest! I went with the watercolor look to capture the magical feeling the fic gave me :)


End file.
